1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag assembly having a plurality of drag mechanisms and also to a spinning reel including such a drag assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the conventional drag assemblies as noted above is shown in Japanese patent application "Kokai" No. 61-66479 in which two drag adjusting elements are provided for adjusting drag forces of two drag mechanisms, respectively.
In such a reel having two drag mechanisms, a reference drag force is determined by the first drag mechanism while a greater drag force is determined by the second drag mechanism, which can vary the drag force. For instance, when the angler is fighting with a biting fish and the fish suddenly pulls to escape, the drag force applied by the second drag mechanism is slackened to feed out a fishing line, and when the fish ceases to escape, the drag force returns to the initial value to allow the angler to continue to draw the fish.
Such a structure is advantageous in that the angler can provide against a sudden pull of the fish, and that the wound fishing line is restrained from being increased in diameter due to over rotation of the spool under the reference drag force of the first drag mechanism.
However, the drag adjusting element for the second drag mechanism is a screw type to permit a fine adjustment, which requires the angler to watch an adjusted position whenever it is varied and does not provide a sufficient structure against the sudden pull by the fish.